


Bliss

by snapdragon76



Series: DickBabs Short Shots [2]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Babs is also Oracle, Barbara Gordon is Batgirl, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, F/M, Fluff, Happily Ever After, Pillow Talk, Surprise Marriage, Yes It Makes Sense, cuteness, dickbabs, trust me on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:19:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapdragon76/pseuds/snapdragon76
Summary: Barbara Gordon wakes up one morning to a surprise.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson
Series: DickBabs Short Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935544
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, Things Have Happened in the DickBabs fandom recently. Exciting things. Things which inspired this fic you are about to read.
> 
> It also inspired another forthcoming fic, which will be posted once I get around to writing it.
> 
> Special thanks to the DickBabs Tumblr Group Chat, the DickBabs Discord, Blue Knight Comix on Instagram, Gabe (you know who you are), and all my readers.
> 
> 💛💙

Barbara felt herself stir to consciousness. 

She was surrounded by warmth. 

There was something firm and sturdy at her back.

She felt safe and comfortable.

She never wanted to move from this spot.

As her awareness became clearer, she noticed something draped over her waist. It was strong and slightly heavy.

It felt like an arm.

A muscular arm.

A _male_ arm.

First thing in the morning, Barbara’s mental faculties were always a little fuzzy, especially if she drank alcohol. 

Which she did the night before.

Champagne she thought it was.

Like she was celebrating something.

She moved her head slightly, and it didn’t feel heavy or dizzy, so she must not have drunk too much the night before. 

Still, things seemed a little… off.

Like the fact someone was in bed with her.

Slowly, Barbara turned over, her still fuzzy brain trying to piece together remnants of the night before.

Once she turned over, her breath hitched in her throat.

There, lying beside her, in all of his beautiful glory, was Dick Grayson.

And he was sound asleep.

She had to blink her eyes a couple of times.

Yes, he was there.

In bed. With her.

Scraps of memories began to emerge.

There was her, and Dick. 

There was also Tim and Steph.

And a courthouse.

And a _lot_ of champagne.

Dick’s arm squeezed her middle and he nuzzled into her neck.

OK, yes. It was a nice feeling, waking up next to him, wrapped in his arms like she was.

“Morning,” he mumbled against her skin. She felt chills move across her skin, but it wasn’t because she was cold.

Barbara turned to face him and she zeroed in on his cobalt blue eyes, gazing straight at her.

“Morning,” she replied. She felt flushed for some reason. Based on a quick assessment, she was still clothed in her cami tank and boy shorts, her usual sleeping attire.

Dick smiled at her. He has such a devastating smile. She could almost feel her knees weaken.

It’s a good thing she was already in bed.

And it wasn’t her bed. Based on the lack of personal effects, it wasn’t Dick’s either.

“And how is my wife this morning?”

Wait, what?!

_Wife?!_

Now more pieces were starting to come together.

The two of them at the Gotham City Municipal Courthouse, with Tim and Steph as witnesses.

She scooted up and leaned against the headboard.

“Wife? We got married?!”

Dick looked slightly crestfallen. 

“Yeah. You don’t remember?”

Barbara rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

“I do remember a courthouse. And Tim and Steph. I had thought I imagined it,” she explained.

“It’s very real, Babes. Tim and Steph were witnesses. Steph almost lost it, she was crying so much. We signed the paperwork, got a justice of the peace, and tied the knot. I made sure to get us a hotel room, where we ate, drank champagne, and fell asleep.”

She looked down at her left hand and the simple gold band on her ring finger.

A thousand emotions surged through her.

Confusion, fear, hope, desire, love…

It’s not as though she’d never envisioned being married. And to Dick specifically. 

They’d had their fair share of ups and downs, to be certain. She’d been a bit hurt over his rather dismissive attitude when he lost his memories and lived as Ric for a time.

She didn’t hold him at fault, though. He wasn’t himself.

She just missed him.

She was overjoyed when he got his memories back, but regaining trust took a little bit of time. 

It was one of the problems with having an eidetic memory.

You tended to not forget much of anything.

It was both a blessing and a curse.

Her attention was brought back to the present with a slight nudge.

“Whatcha thinking about?” he asked.

She turned to look at him, her green eyes locked on his blue ones.

“Everything. You. Me. Us. All we’ve been through over the years. Maybe I’m being a little sentimental right now. And how I kinda wished my dad had been there…”

Dick kissed her on her temple.

“We can have a bigger wedding down the line if that’s what you want. With both of our families there. Bruce, your dad, Selina, Cass, Jason. Dinah and Donna, Helena. Whoever. I mean, if you still want to do this?” He flicked his eyes downward.

Her expression softened and she reached up and placed her hand on his cheek.

“I do. I really do. I tend to overthink everything in my life and overanalyze, even my relationships. It’s just the way my brain is wired. And far too often, it’s come back to bite me,” she explained.

She paused to consider her next words. 

“But with you, it’s always been easy. I like who I am when I’m with you. You help keep my thoughts calm. I feel safe and at home when I’m with you. You’ve been my best friend for over ten years, we’ve fought together side by side, and we’ve both suffered incredible losses. I think that gives us a unique perspective when it comes to life and what we live for. Something I don’t think anyone else could even begin to understand.”

Dick reached over and took her hand in his. 

“You’re my anchor, Babs. You give me a sense of belonging. Something worth living for. I have this stupidly idealized sense of self-sacrifice, and with you, you give me a reason to want to fight to live. With you in my life, I have a reason to come home. Knowing I have someone waiting for me, even if you’re fighting right next to me it gives me a purpose. A reason to keep living. You are my other half. You make me whole. I love you, Babs. And I have for a long time.”

Barbara felt herself welling up. His words stirred something inside of her. 

“And I love you, Dick. I was so afraid of allowing myself to open up to anyone, that I pushed people away and you got caught up in all of it. And I’m sorry about that. I’ve had many regrets in my life, and I’ve never wanted you to be one of them. You are my shooting star, and I feel like I soar when I’m with you.”

Dick took her left hand in his and kissed the band on her ring finger.

“I’m sorry it’s no diamond. Maybe I can get you a proper ring soon,” he told her, absently twisting the band around her finger. 

“I don’t need any diamond, Dick. Or rubies, emeralds, or sapphires. I just need you. You are my diamond.”

Wow, she was getting sappy. It was the effect he had on her. He always had this way of getting her to lower her guard.

He smirked. “You help me to shine, Babs. I’m used to being in the spotlight. But sometimes it’s the person behind them, supporting them, that enables the headliner to shine the brightest. And you’ve always supported me. Either side by side with me, or as a voice in my ear, you’ve given me your strength.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and tugged him down to her lips and kissed him with all of her soul. He returned her kiss with one of his own, with equal fervor. 

She loved his mouth and his lips. They’re plump and full and soft. She loves having his lips on her. How had she gone so long without his kisses and without being in his arms?

Suddenly, their peace was interrupted by a rumbling sound coming from her stomach. Dick hid a smirk.

“Sounds like someone is a little hungry. How about I call us some room service and we can take advantage of having all this time to ourselves?” he said, with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

“Sounds like a great idea, husband,” she responded with a smile.

Dick’s smile grew wider.

“I love you calling me that… wife.”

Barbara couldn’t help smiling herself.

“That sounds so nice, especially coming from you.”

Dick waggled his eyebrows.

“Better get used to it. I’m going to be saying it often.”

He leaned over and kissed her again, long and deep. She could feel the heat bloom within her core, intense, and urgent.

“Don’t take too long,” she whispered. “I have plans for you, and they involve you and me in this bed. Naked.”

Dick groaned and she could feel him harden against her through his boxer briefs.

“You know what we haven’t done yet?” he murmured.

“Hmmm, what is that?”

“We haven’t consummated our nuptials yet…”

“Well, I guess we better get on that, hadn’t we?” she responded throatily.

He kissed her hard again.

“Mmm, after we eat. You’re gonna need fuel for what I have planned.”

Barbara giggled and he rolled off of the bed, leaving her with a fine view of his magnificent ass as he left to make the call to room service. 

She looked at her ring again. It was a hammered gold band that fit her finger beautifully. She could wear it under her gloves with no issues and it wouldn’t get in the way of her keyboard. 

She chuckled to herself. Dick had picked the perfect ring. 

She knew things wouldn’t be a piece of cake and that there would be ups and downs ahead, much like the majority of their lives had already been.

But she knew, that with Dick by her side and with her by his, they could face anything that life threw at them. 

She was sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you once again for reading!! 
> 
> I hope Things That Have Happened do not get reversed or retconned any time soon. And if it does, well, that's what fanfic is for...
> 
> 😏


End file.
